Orca
Orca is a onara fighter in Eight Marbles 2X and a regular fighter from Eight Marbles 2. Orca is Rika's older sister and used to be a happy young girl until Lacus kidnapped her and put life stealing parasites inside her. Now a puppet for Lacus, she takes on anyone who intrudes Lacus' lab. Before she was kidnapped she used to fight like Rika and Nanaru, using the fighting style called "Prim Hearts" which uses various butt attacks to crush her foe. It was taught to her by Carla. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, she serves as a miniboss after defeating Great Magician but she is also playable. She is a grappler, using short range grabs that steal the enemy's life and super meter and long range grabs that pull the enemy in. Her noteable attacks are her ground and air grabs that steal great amounts of life and super meter and her long range parasite grabs that are unblockable. Despite these great abilities, she possess lackluster combos, few specials and no projectiles. Personality Orca used to be cheerful and happy but after she was kidnapped she acts with no emotion. However the parasites in her seems to make her lust for her enemy's life force and she seems to fill with pleasure and euphoria when she absorbs her enemy's life force. Special Command List (Thia applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S + D Orca and her parasites growl at the foe. Increases super meter. Increases by a very large amount despite the short animation. Parasite Bite ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D (Q,W or E for simple commands) Orca shoots a parasite out of her butt to attack or bind the foe, depending on the button used. The A version is a ground grab that reaches halfway across the screen and pulls the foe in to Orca's butt where she finishes with a fart. The S version reaches almost full screen. The D version reaches a short distance upward and acts like a anti air. The A and S versions are unblockable. Soul Install ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D (← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Orca pounces on the foe, then steals a little amount of their life and 1 super meter. Can be blocked. Soul Spring IN AIR {unknown command} (Q,W or E for simple commands) Orca backflips onto the foe then steals a little life and a 1/3 of super meter. Can be blocked. Absorption → ↓ ↘ + A,S or D ( ↓ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Orca absorbs the foe's life force from their butt. This changes to their mouth if this is done on a male or certain other characters. Steals slight health from the enemy. Short range but unblockable. Soul Heaven ↓ ↘ →↓ ↘ → + D ( W+E for simple commands) *Costs 3 super bars Orca jumps on and rides on the foe to gradually steal a large amount of life and 3+ bars of super meter. Orca receives most of her enemy's stolen health and half a bar of her super meter. Short range but unblockable. Trivia * According to her 2D Fighter Maker info, she is 15 years old. * Except for 2 moves, all her specials are unblockable. * Orca is Rika's older sister. * Orca normally didnt fight with farts, but with her hips and butt like Rika. * Orca's health is set at 320. = Category:Characters